Torpedos
the torpedo is one of the 3 main wepons in deeplis that real navy subs (minus dsv-2 alvin, dsv-4 sea fin and the other 5 dsvs questionably) use to sink ships the other 2 are depth charges and mines. the torpedos the nauts use are virtual models of your standerd real life torpedo. the sicones its difficult to tell since thares a giant swirly thing on most of them. jhanafar torpedos look like a pointy red n black version of sicone torpedos with a buldgeing section near the middle. name/nauts description * level 1 torpedo: this torpedo looks like a real life (air launched) torpedo from world war II. it is a standerd torpedo. hear are the stats* ** damage: 1,000 ** minimum level: 1 ** cost 250 cel/1 nasskarr debris (in lab assumeing spin = # hear level 1 torpedos) ** weakness: decoys * level 2 torpedo. this torpedo is a little larger then the level 1. its warhead is more visible and the vary rear of it is smaller then the main body and has larger fins but the propeller is the same size ** minimum level : 15 ** damage : 2,000 ** price: 800 vel/ 1 nasskarr debris * level III torpedo: this one is a slightly bulkyer (and 3x destructive) mesh of the lvl I & II torpedos. it has lvl 2s fetuers + a set of small stabliser fins in the middle. it bears closest resembleance to the torpedos a us navy attack sub uses today. ** min level: 35 ** damage: 3,000 ** cost 2,100 cel * elite (or level IV) torpedo this is the big man of the "normal" torpedos it resembles an enlarged version and 4x more destructive variant of the lvl I torpedo. * min level 1 * damege 4,000 * price: 45 helix or a nasskarr debris at the lab sicone description the sicone variants are hard to tell becuse of a giant swrily thing on them * lvl I : looks like a backwards harpoon (the kind the japanese illegal whalers use, not the british missile) with the propeller in the front (what the dolphin chirp is it in the front for ?!?!!) it also has a small swril thing onit * lvl II : lvl I but with larger swirl thing * lvl III : lvl II with 2 large swirl things * elite torpedo: lvl III with fat swirl thing on it. photon torpedos for photon torpedos see the link jhanafar description what jhanafars variant looks like * lvl 1 : again backwards harpoon but its red/black colored, pointed at back and again propeller in the front. * lvl 2 slightly larger and bulkyer lvl 1 * lvl 3: lvl 2 with what looks like an enlarged version of a granade from star wars the clone wars (the one that ,for example, ahsoka padawan in the show or a random clone presses a button on and throws/rolls at attacking droids) with 2 spike things coming out of it in the middle. this object could be a second warhead to ether increase damege or enshure the torpedo detenates. (if one nitroglicerine/whatever the wepon uses pak blows the other in a chain reacton also explodes) * elite : lvl 3 with larger star wars granade like thing inthe middle. this time with 4 bent spike things